


Blind Date Christmas

by liddie, pythagoreanpineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Dates, Kuro and Shiro are twins, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/pseuds/pythagoreanpineapple
Summary: The super lovely and talentedPy ♡and I have teamed up again to bring you a cute Christmas Shance AU! We've got lots of good stuff planned so be on the lookout!!You can find Py’s stunning artwork for this chapterRIGHT HERE!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The super lovely and talented [Py ♡](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/) and I have teamed up again to bring you a cute Christmas Shance AU! We've got lots of good stuff planned so be on the lookout!! 
> 
> You can find Py’s stunning artwork for this chapter [RIGHT HERE!!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/181252293672/i-hope-you-all-are-enjoying-the-holiday-season-my)

* * *

“ So, hear me out.”

Shiro hums to acknowledge his brother but doesn't look away from the article about a snowy owl sighting in the newspaper.

“ Romelle's cousin knows this shop downtown and the head baker has this friend.” Kuro helps himself to Shiro's coffee, sliding one of the small pods into place and pressing the button for the largest cup it can make. “We think you should date him.”

Rereading the last two lines again Shiro sets the paper down and looks at his brother. “Who?”

Kuro rolls his eyes, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “Romelle's cousin's baker's best friend.” The blank look on Shiro's face makes Kuro sigh. “There's a cute guy Romelle wants to set you up with. I'm supposed to persuade you into agreeing since your natural instinct is to trust me, us being twins and all.”

“ I don't think that's factually accurate,” Shiro points out, taking a sip of his coffee. “The last guy you tried to set me up with—”

Kuro waves his arms in surrender. “Yeah, yes, I know. You don't have to bring it up.” Watching the last few drips fall into his coffee Kuro swipes it up and heads to the fridge for creamer. “But this guy is someone  _ Romelle _ picked out. And she showed me a picture, he's cute. You'd like him.”

“ I don't know, Kuro.” Shiro wraps his hand around the empty mug and tilts it toward him. The last few dregs of coffee slide to pool in the bend of the ceramic. “Is this really the time to start a relationship?”

“ Um, yes?” Kuro stirs peppermint flavored creamer into the mug and sits on the counter to drink his coffee. “I don't care what you say, I've seen the Hallmark Christmas movies you have recorded and I know you binge watch them on Saturday nights. A cliché Christmas date is right up your alley.”

There's no point in denying he secretly enjoys the cheesy Hallmark movies so Shiro just shrugs. Kuro's heels thud against the cabinet door and they enter a staring match that Shiro ultimately loses. “So,” he begins, knee bouncing beneath the table. “Romelle knows this guy?”

Kuro grins, victorious. “Well, not exactly...”  
  


* * *

Carrying the large tray of cut-out cookies shaped and frosted like Christmas trees out of the back room Lance sets it on the counter. “Hunk, are you even listening?”

“ Of course.” Pulling out the display tray lined with parchment paper Hunk begins placing the trees artfully onto it. “But like I said, it's your decision. Allura said her cousin knew the guy really well and that he's a really great guy.”

Leaning his elbows on the glass case of the counter Lance watches Hunk work. “I'm not saying he isn't a great guy, but what if we don't have anything in common? He's a physical therapist, right? What if we can't find anything to talk about?”

Hunk shakes his head. “Lance, have you ever met someone that you couldn't find something to talk about?” The long pause that follows the question is answer enough. “Exactly. I'm sure you'll have lots to talk about. But if you don't want to go on a date, then don't.”

“ You don't think Allura would be mad if I said no?”

Placing the last tree on the first tray Hunk pulls out a second and begins adding a row of trees next to the gingerbread men. “She's not going to be mad. She'll just have her cousin tell the guy it fell through, no big deal.”

Lance perks up. “Wait, he already agreed to the date?”

Hunk nods. “Uh huh. But like I said, there's no pressure. You don't have to—”

“ I'll do it.” Lance nods to himself, placing his hands on his hips. “Tell Allura that I'll go on her blind date.”

“ It's actually Allura's cousin's husband's brother,” Hunk points out but Lance isn't listening.

He's already thinking about his mystery date as he whisks the tray off the counter and carries it into the back room.

 

* * *

 

Shiro refrains from checking his watch for the sixth time. He literally just looked at it thirty seconds ago and he knows for a fact that he's ten minutes early, so there's no need to panic. He triple checked the meeting place and time before even leaving the house, so he knows he's at the right spot.

It's just nerves. He hasn't been on a date in almost a year so he's a little out of his element, but that doesn't mean he won't pick it back up easily. Things can't have changed that much in eleven months, right?

Should he have brought flowers?

“ Hey, um. Shiro?”

Turning toward the voice Shiro finds a guy that's probably a few years younger than himself, tall with chestnut brown hair peeking out of his hat. His cheeks are flushed the lightest pink from the cold and like Shiro he's dressed casually, eyes a warm and inviting blue.

“ Oh, uh..”

“ Lance,” the guy says, holding out a hand. His smile falters briefly when Shiro hesitates. “Wait, you are Shiro, right?”

Snapping out of his daze Shiro nods, letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah, that's me. Sorry, I spaced out for a second.” He takes Lance's hand in his own, his grip sure and strong. “It's nice to meet you.”

“ You, too.” Lance's smile is warm and when he pulls back Shiro misses it. “I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was early.”

Shiro laughs, gesturing toward the busy city center up ahead. “I'd hate to be late on a first date,” he explains as they walk. “You never know what might pop up at the last second, so I thought being a little early was okay.”

“ I know what you mean.” Lance bobs his head slightly as they walk, like he's in tune with the bustling city around him. “I have a knack for missing the buses and trains so I left extra early. Turns out that was a good idea, since there was a delay on the Blue Line.”

“ But you made it safely,” Shiro says with a smile. “That's what matters.”

Shiro might be seeing things but right before Lance ducks his head in a nod his cheeks look a little flushed. It makes Shiro smile to himself and he takes a half-step closer to Lance as they join the funnel of people heading toward the Christmas Market.

The sights and sounds are full of festive cheer, the place packed with people wandering around. There are tons of booths set up in neat rows, some selling handmade gifts and others offering an array of different foods and drinks. Lights have been strung up along the lines of booths and there are paper snowflakes hanging everywhere, the whole atmosphere giving off the feeling of being inside a snow globe.

“ What would you like to—”

Lance threads his arm through Shiro's and points toward a stall where the sweet smell of candied almonds drifts from. “Let's go look over there!” He leads Shiro through the crowd expertly and in no time they're standing outside the stall and Lance is handing over a few dollars.

A paper cone of candied almonds is passed over and Lance hums happily as he cradles it with his hands. Tipping the cone he lets a few tumble into his palm and offers them to Shiro. “Here, you get the first try. They're still warm, even.”

“ You already know the way to my heart,” Shiro laughs, taking the almonds and popping them into his mouth. He flushes lightly when he realizes what he's said. “Mm, they're good.”

Dumping a handful out Lance pops them into his mouth and crunches down on the sweet treat. Bringing his hand up he covers his mouth. “Ugh, so good,” he mumbles around his mouthful, then ducks his head in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Shiro waves him off and they continue to walk through the stalls, pausing to look at the baubles and little gifts being sold. A few examples are knitted scarves and gloves, intricate candles, hand-carved wooden toys and snow globes. Hot cocoa, warm cider and spiced wine are also being sold to warm up and Shiro buys them each a cup, the rest of Lance's candied almonds being passed back and forth between them as they walk.

They talk about anything and everything as they brows the rows of stalls, Shiro telling Lance about his job and the little bit of family he has left in the city. In turn, Lance tells Shiro about his family here and in Cuba, the younger man laughing as he asks Shiro to recite all their names five minutes later.

To his credit, Shiro got nine out of fifteen right so he counts it as a win. The way Lance's eyes shine in the twinkle of the lights also seems like a win.

They approach the makeshift ice skating rink set up in the middle of the market and Lance lights up in excitement. Before Shiro can say anything Lance has his hands wrapped around Shiro's arm and is leading him toward the rink.

“ This is going to be so much fun,” Lance gushes as they get into line. There aren't that many people actually skating, to Shiro's surprise. He tries to warn Lance that he's only been on ice skates a grand total of two times in his entire life and both times he fell on his ass, but Lance waves off his concern. “Don't worry about it, Shiro. We're going to have fun!”

They pay for their rented skates and take a seat on a bench to put them on, Lance telling Shiro about the recreation center that was only a few blocks from his house growing up. “They had an ice rink that we used to go skating on all the time. It was kinda crowded but we had fun.”

After another warning Shiro follows Lance across the rubber mats until they reach the entrance to the rink. Lance backs up onto it easily, Shiro gripping the side of the rink as he steps onto the ice. “Go on,” he says, waving a hand at Lance in a shooing motion. “Do some laps.”

“ I'm not going to leave you,” Lance laughs, sticking close to Shiro. He offers a few pointers and soon Shiro is letting go of the wall, arms out for balance as Lance skates wide circles around him.

“ This isn't so bad,” Shiro smiles, pushing off with one foot and gliding a few feet slowly. He nearly pitches forward when his skate hits a rough patch but Lance grabs his arm, keeping him upright.

“ Gotcha,” Lance grins, cheeks pink from the cold. He helps Shiro upright again and takes his hands. “Trust me?”

Shiro nods, their hands locking together. Lance skates backward, glancing over his shoulder every so often as he pulls Shiro along at a pace that's not quite as slow as Shiro was going before but isn't overly fast, either. They glide across the rink in large circles, dodging small children, teens and even the occasional older couple.

“ Having fun?”

Looking up from his feet Shiro nods. “I'm not going to sign up for the Olympics anytime soon, though,” Shiro points out and it makes Lance laugh. They skate across the ice and Lance untangles one of their hands, shifting to skate beside Shiro.

It's really nice like this, Shiro thinks. Lance is telling him a story about the ice rink when he was little when he stops suddenly, looking up. Fluffy white snowflakes are falling from the darkened sky and Lance sticks out his tongue to catch some.

With the dip in concentration Shiro's skate slips on the ice and he goes down, arms flailing and bringing Lance down with him. They land in a heap and Shiro's groan turns into a laugh when hears the laughter bubbling out of Lance's chest. “I'm sorry,” he chuckles between breaths, Lance waving him off as they heave up onto their feet.

After a few more laps around the rink Lance leads them back over to the bench to remove the skates. “Thanks for doing that with me,” he says with a soft smile. “I haven't skated in a few years.”

“I was a little nervous at first,” Shiro finds himself confessing easily as he laces up his boots. “But I had a lot of fun.” The smile Lance gives him is worth the bruises he's going to have on his knees.

They return the skates and decide to get something warm to drink, Shiro opting for cider again and Lance getting cocoa with extra mini marshmallows. They order a giant soft pretzel to split and sit on a bench that overlooks the market to eat it, Lance telling Shiro about the baked goods his best friend Hunk has planned for the holiday season.

“ I had a really great time tonight,” Shiro says as they head toward the market's exit. It's hard to believe it's already been three hours and they have to part ways. “To be honest, I was hesitant to agree to a blind date but I'm glad I did. Thanks for going out with me.”

Sipping the last of his cocoa Lance grins against the lid of the cup. “I think you're cute,” he blurts out, Shiro turning to look at him with wide eyes. Lance's eyes are equally as wide and there's a definite flush across his cheeks. “I mean, uh. Well, that's not exactly wrong.” He scratches at the back of his head bashfully and then says in a rush. “Can I get your number?”

Shiro's shock melts easily into a smile and he nods. “Yeah, of course.”

They exchange numbers and Lance adds a snowflake and ice skate emoji next to Shiro's name, making the older man laugh. In turn he adds a pretzel emoji and the same ice skate one beside Lance's name.

Their hands brush as they walk to the bus stop and Shiro waits with Lance like the perfect gentleman, the two of them deciding to meet up again sometime soon. A few minutes later the bus rolls up and Lance leans in to press a warm kiss to Shiro's cheek.

“ Thanks again, Shiro. I'll text you, okay?”

“ Yeah,” Shiro says with a smile, watching Lance practically dance up onto the bus. He takes a window seat and waves with a big smile as the bus pulls away from the sidewalk and rumbles down the street.

Shiro watches until it disappears from sight, his smile and the warm spot on his cheek barely fading as he heads the few blocks home. His phone beeps and he pulls it out to see two messages, one from Romelle asking about how the date went and another from Lance saying he had a great time tonight.

Once he's home and in warm pajamas Shiro replies to Lance first and then starts a FaceTime call with his sister-in-law as he flops onto the couch.  
  
Romelle's smiling face appears on the screen and she squeals at the way Shiro is smiling, Kuro grumbling about shattered eardrums in the background.  _ “Tell me EVERYTHING!” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!! Thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments, we are super glad you're enjoying this AU! 💙💙
> 
> You can find Py’s super cute art for this chapter [RIGHT HERE!!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/181335638552/the-second-part-of-the-shance-christmas-blind-date) I love working with you, we always have so much fun!! 💙💙

* * *

“ You're smiling,” Hunk singsongs knowingly as he swirls blue frosting onto a cupcake.

Lance looks up from his phone. “I'm a happy person! Happy people smile, it's not weird.”

“ I didn't say it was weird.” Finishing up a swirl of frosting Hunk sets the cupcake down in front of Lance. “But you've been smiling at your phone for the past ten minutes and you keep doing that happy little sigh thing.”

Selecting the jar of snowflake sprinkles Lance pinches a few and drops them delicately onto the cupcakes. “I'm not doing the happy sigh thing,” he mumbles even as a smile curls his lips. He  _ is _ happy.

“ Mhmm, keep telling yourself that.” Hunk finishes the last cupcake and Lance adds the snowflake sprinkles. “There, all finished.”

“ They look good.” Lance grabs his phone and snaps a photo. “We're gonna sell out, I can just feel it.”

Lance's phone chirps with a new message and he lets out a happy sigh when he sees it's from Shiro. After reading it and replying he sets his phone down and looks up to see Hunk watching him with one eyebrow raised.

“ What was that you were saying about not doing the happy sigh thing?”

Ignoring his friend Lance gets up from his stool and spins around in a circle. “Shiro and I are going to get coffee later,” Lance says with a smile. “His last appointment is at four and then we're gonna meet up.”

“ I'm happy for you, man. You guys really hit it off,” Hunk says, patting Lance on the shoulder. “You should take him a cupcake.”

Placing his hands on Hunk's shoulders Lance grins. “You're a genius!”

    


* * *

  
  


Later in the week they go out to dinner, Shiro insisting on paying the bill since Lance had brought him not one but  _ three _ of the best cupcakes he's ever had. They go to a small place for burgers and fries and Lance tells Shiro all about Hunk's bakery and the culinary delights he comes up with.

“ A banana pudding cupcake?” Shiro drags two fries through a puddle of ketchup and cocks his head to the side as he thinks it over. It only takes a moment for him to decide. “Yeah, okay. I'm going to have to try that one day,” he nods, popping the fries into his mouth.

“ I can bring you one the next time Hunk makes them.” Reaching for his glass Lance takes a drink.

“ Or,” Shiro says casually, picking out the crispiest of his fries. “I could come get one?”

Lance brightens like sunshine on a cloudy day. “Yeah?”

Shiro smiles. “Yeah. It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

Three days Later Shiro comes to the bakery after receiving Lance's text. He gets to meet Hunk and the two of them chat while Lance finishes up helping a little girl pick out cookies for her mother.

After a careful and difficult selection Hunk boxes up the three cupcakes Shiro picked out, Shiro leaning on the counter and smiling at Lance. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

Leaning his elbows on the glass counter Lance grins. “Hmm. I was gonna do laundry but I think I can be persuaded to leave it for tomorrow.”

“ Want to come to my place?” Shiro almost looks... nervous? “I thought we could watch a movie? I recorded some Christmas classics for my nephew to watch. Or I'm sure we could find something on TV. I mean, I have some Hallmark movies recorded if you're into those, but if you're not then...”

Lance leans in close while Shiro babbles on adorably, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, I think that sounds like fun.”

Shiro's brief surprise fades quickly into a smile and his shoulders physically relax. “Great. I can come pick you up later?”

Nodding Lance takes the box of cupcakes from Hunk as he passes, handing it over to Shiro. Their fingers brush as he takes it and Lance's smile grows just a tad bigger.

 

* * *

 

“ This isn't fair! How are you so good at this?” Lance looks from his round ornament to Shiro's. Each tree is filled in perfectly with a pale green paint, where as Lance's colors bleed together slightly where he's gone outside the lines.

“ I have patience,” Shiro teases, making a swooping motion with his brush to add snow to the branches of the tree. “And an excitable nephew who colors as a calming technique.”

Lance selects a yellow that will match a canary once his ornament has been fired in the kiln. “I guess I never knew I was this bad at coloring.” He looks down at his creation. The colors are melding together in a pretty way, at least.

Shiro laughs and shakes his head. “Yours looks great, Lance. I really like the colors you picked.” He's so genuine that warmth blooms in Lance's chest at his words.

They finish up painting their pieces and then hand them off to the shop owner, who promises they'll be ready in three days' time. Once back outside Lance loops his arm through Shiro's and huddles close against the chill. “Do you think it'll snow soon?”

Humming thoughtfully Shiro nods. “I think by the end of next week. And then it just has to stick for a few more days and we can have a white Christmas.”

Lance nods, leaning his head against Shiro's shoulder. “That'd be the best. We haven't had one of those in a while.”

“ I'll do a special snow dance to help our chances.” There's a teasing grin spread across Shiro's mouth. “Like in that awful Hallmark Christmas movie you made us watch.”

Leaning back Lance looks up at Shiro, pushing at his shoulder. “Wait, wait, wait! Who was the one who had that movie recorded? Oh right, that was  _ you!' _

When Shiro laughs the sound carries down the sidewalk, his gloved hand slipping to take Lance's in its warmth. “Okay, you've got me there.”

“ You can't fool me, Takashi Shirogane. I know you have a soft spot for cheesy Hallmark movies.”

“ Shh, not so loud,” Shiro stage whispers and Lance laughs, leaning into his side again as they head toward their favorite coffee shop.

 

* * *

“ _ Do you want to go catch a movie or something?”  _ Shiro can hear the sounds of a busy street on Lance's end of the line and imagines him walking with the steady stream of people heading home for the day.  _ “I don't know what's playing but I'm sure we could find something?” _

“ Actually, I've got something going on tonight.” Grabbing his blue sweater Shiro tugs it off the hanger.

“ _ Oh. Yeah, no big deal.”  _ It's not that Lance sounds angry or upset but Shiro can hear what sounds like a hint of sadness in his tone. It could easily go unnoticed with his upbeat personality.  _ “Maybe another time, then?” _

Pausing briefly Shiro debates his options. “Well,” he starts, carrying his phone and the new sweater into the bathroom. He sets his phone on the counter and turns speakerphone on. “Do you have any plans tonight?” Shiro tugs his thermal shirt off and grabs the sweater to slip on. “It wouldn't be the most exciting date out there but every year I go to the local VA's holiday dinner and help on the serving line. If you don't have anything going on, we could go toget—”

“ _ I'd love to,” _ Lance interrupts quickly.  _ “That sounds—yeah. I'd really like that.” _

A warm spreads in Shiro's chest and he can't help but smile at himself in the mirror. “Yeah?”

“ _ Yeah.”  _ Lance sounds a bit breathless, which might be from his walk or maybe something else.  _ “It sounds like fun.” _

“ I think so, too.” Shiro flicks the light off in the bathroom and carries his phone back into the bedroom. He takes Lance off speakerphone and sits on the edge of his bed. “Want to meet up at the park at five? It won't take us long to get to the VA from there and serving starts at 5:30.”

“ _ It's a date,”  _ Lance says happily, Shiro grinning as he flops back to lay across the bed.

 

* * *

 

Carrying a stack of clean plates from the kitchen Lance pauses after stepping through the door. Shiro is standing at the serving counter a few feet away, ladling up a bowl of a hearty stew as he speaks quietly to the older man across from him. Lance can't hear what they are saying but he watches Shiro nod toward his right arm, the man tapping his left leg with a cane.

Shiro smiles and says something that makes the man laugh warmly, Lance's heart skipping a beat at the look of joy on Shiro's face.

“ See something you like?” A voice says and Lance jumps, nearly losing his grip on the plates piled in his arms.

Keiji 'Kuro' Shirogane stands beside him, arms folded across his chest and his mouth curved in a knowing smile. He had been introduced to Shiro's twin brother upon arriving at the shelter and Lance had found him just as easy to get along with as Shiro, though Kuro's sense of humor is a bit different.

“ I was waiting for a spot to clear up,” Lance says instead, walking forward just as someone takes the last plate from the stack on the left. “Perfect timing.”

“ Mhm, sure,” Kuro grins knowingly, tapping the man who is in charge of passing out crackers and bread on the shoulder. “Your turn to eat,” Kuro says, taking over the station.

Lance shifts to Kuro's side to help with the crackers while Shiro is busy talking. He passes them out with smile and easy conversation, eyes flicking to Shiro every so often.

“ He really likes you,” Kuro says when they reach a lull in the crowd. They watch Shiro offer to carry an old man's bowl to the table for him and Lance's heart swells at the thoughtless act.

“ I really like him, too,” Lance finds himself saying and it feels good to say it aloud. He can't' stop himself from smiling. “He's really great.”

Kuro nods. “He is.”

A new crowd of people come in and Lance helps out wherever he's needed, greeting people as they make their way through the serving line and helping those who need an extra hand. A light touch on his arm pulls Lance's attention and he sees Shiro beside him, smile soft and sweet. “Are you doing okay? You don't have to stay, I know it's been busy..”

“ I'm having a lot of fun,” Lance tells him with a smile of his own. He pouts a tray of coffees and hands them out to the veterans sitting around the tables, pausing every so often to chat or listen to a story.

When six o'clock rolls around the serving line does last calls and then closes up, Shiro snagging them two coffees and guiding Lance toward the far side of the room where folding chairs have been set up in neat rows. Almost all the spots have been taken but Kuro has saved them seats in the front row.

“ What's this?” Lance asks as he sits, leaning forward to see the makeshift stage that's been constructed against the wall.

“ The kindergarten down the street comes in for a little Christmas concert every year,” Shiro tells him, nodding toward a door off to the side. A few small faces peer from behind the door and Lance smiles when he sees the rosy cheeks that have been painted onto the 'gingerbread' children.

“ Oh wow, that's such a great idea,” Lance says as he straightens up a bit. He notices the man with the cane Shiro was talking to earlier looking for a spot to sit and gets up, walking over and then guiding the man back to his seat.

“ I really can't take your seat, son,” the man is saying but Lance shakes his head, assuring him it's fine.

Kuro leans forward and gestures to Shiro. “It's alright, Mac. Lance can sit on Shiro's lap.”

Shiro's eyes widen and Lance's cheeks flush. “Um, I wouldn't want to...” He trails off but Shiro holds out a hand.

“ I don't mind if you don't,” Shiro says, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. He smiles when Lance takes his hand and hesitantly sits on his knee.

The old man eyes them up. “Son, you're gonna fall right off his knee. Sit on his thigh, it's nice and broad.”

Kuro laughs at the looks on their faces but they are saved from responding by the children that file into the room and up onto the stage. There's about twenty of them, all wearing brown costumes decorated to make them look like gingerbread people.

“Oh gosh, they're adorable,” Lance whispers, unconsciously settling back in Shiro's lap. A warm arm wraps loosely around his middle and warmth blooms in Lance's chest.

A little boy two spots from the middle begins waving to them erratically.

He's a bit small for his age but Lance's eyes widen when he sees the tiny version of Shiro and Kuro up on the stage. There's a gap in his teeth where one of his front teeth are missing, his dark hair long in the front and flopped into his face.

He pauses his waving to push it away from his eyes.

“ That's my nephew, Ryou.” Shiro's smiling is blinding as he lifts his free hand to wave back. The boy's grin widens and his gray eyes flick around the crowd.

A young blonde woman hurries from the side of the room and practically throws herself into Kuro's lap. Kuro catches her easily. “Hey, babe.”

“ I can't believe you told Ryou he could be a ninja shark for Halloween next year,” she mutters, lifting her hands to fix her long pigtails.

Kuro snorts, a grin on his face. “How else was I going to get him to keep the costume on? Don't stress about it, it'll be fine.”

“ Easy for you to say,  _ I'm  _ the one who has to make the costume. This year’s was too easy, I should have known my luck wouldn’t last.” She turns in Kuro’s lap and sees Lance in a similar position, her face lighting up. “Oh, you must be Lance!”

Lance nods and can’t help but smile. “That’s me. Your son is super cute.”

“ He gets that from me,”  Kuro says matter-of-factually, then wheezes when Romelle elbows him in the stomach, a sweet smile on her face.

“ Thank you, Lance. Although sometimes I wish half of his genes weren’t so tragic. No offense, Shiro.”

Shiro laughs, arm snug around Lance’s middle. “None taken.”

“ What was Ryou for Halloween this year?” Lance asks, curious.

Kuro groans at the question and gets another elbow in the stomach as Romelle grins. “His favorite person, Uncle Shiro! Want to see a photo?”

“ Um , yes!” Leaning over Lance looks at the screen of Romelle’s phone. She pulls the photo up with ease and Lance is instantly cooing at how adorable Ryou looks. He’s wearing a black zip-up vest over a dark  long-sleeved shirt that has a gray right arm stitched onto it. The front of his fringe has been colored white with one of those temporary sprays and he even has the scar across his nose. Ryou stands beside Shiro in the photo, hand tucked into his uncle’s larger one and the two of them giving the camera a peace sign.

“ This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lance declares and feels Shiro chuckles softly. “Why isn’t Kuro in the photo?”

“ He was too busy sulking about the fact that his brother is Ryou’s favorite,” Romelle laughs easily. She shows Lance a few more pictures but puts her phone away when the lights dim.

The kindergarten teacher speaks briefly before taking a seat at the old piano. The children murmur for a few seconds before the beginning of 'Jingle Bells' starts up. The excitement and general mood in the room skyrockets as soon as the kids start singing. It's clear they've practiced as they sing-shout the lyrics, and during a spirited rendition of 'Up On The Housetop' they get so into doing hand motions along with the song that a kid in the second row nearly punches his neighbor.

Using an impressive set of lungs Ryou belts out the lyrics without a care for tone or pitch, his hands moving wildly and smile as brilliant as the sun. When the audience sings along Lance can hear the vibrations in Shiro's chest as he sings, his voice deep and pleasant. At some point he wraps his arms around Lance's middle, twining their fingers together where they rest over his stomach.

Kuro places two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly when they finish, the audience standing to clap and cheer the excited children on. When they're released into the crowd for cookies and hot cocoa Ryou dashes over to his parents and flings his arms out.

Catching the boy easily Kuro tosses him into the air, listening to Ryou laugh as he lands safe in Kuro's arms. “Did you see me, Dad? I was singing!”

Setting Ryou down Kuro ruffles his hair. “You bet I did. You were great.” Romelle swoops in for a hug and kisses Ryou's chubby cheek before he turns to Shiro.

“ Uncle Shiro!” He runs full steam at Shiro and crashes into his legs, wrapping little arms around his middle. “Wasn't I the bestest?”

“ Of course.” Scooping him up Shiro settles Ryou on his hip. “You were one of the best reindeer there was!” Ryou beams at the praise and catches sight of Lance, looking at him curiously while leaning into Shiro. “Ryou,” Shiro says when he notices his gaze. “This is my friend Lance. He watched you sing, too.”

Ryou's eyes light up at the mention of Lance's name. He wriggles down to stand on his own, arms still clinging to Shiro as he looks at Lance. “Oh! Mommy said Lance is your boyfri—”

Romelle steps in quickly and motions wildly with her hands. “Wow, would you look at that! There's no line for cookies and cocoa. C'mon Ryou, let's go get some.”

Ryou's attention is effectively diverted when Kuro makes a comment about getting all the good cookies. Abandoning Shiro's side Ryou hurries over to the table set up on the wall, trying to push Kuro away when he cuts in front of him. Ryou's laugh echoes off the walls and Romelle flashes them a grin before following her boys.

“ Sorry about that,” Shiro says, scratching at the back of his neck.

The way Shiro is flushing lightly makes him look even cuter and Lance smiles. “I don't mind,” he says softly, reaching for Shiro's hand and linking their fingers. “Ryou is a great kid.”

Shiro nods, squeezing Lance's hand. “He is.” They watch Kuro and Ryou fight over a cutout cookie shaped and frosted like a tree until Romelle swoops in and steals it. Turning to Lance Shiro slides his thumb along the back of Lance's hand. “Thanks again for coming.”

“ I had a lot of fun,” Lance says, shifting his eyes from the small family to the veterans still talking over coffee and cookies. There's such a positive and cheerful mood in the room that Lance feels good about coming and what they've done tonight. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Leaning in Shiro presses a light kiss to Lance's cheek.

He leads him over to say goodbye and promises to ask Lance along the next time he babysits. Romelle and Kuro both give Lance big hugs before they leave and Shiro walks Lance home, the two of them talking about upcoming Christmas plans and what they need to get yet.

Shiro kisses Lance sweetly on his doorstep and when Lance closes the door he leans back against it, unable to curb his smile and the soft tingle that lingers on his lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Py's art [right here!!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/181869389752/part-3-to-kuroshiroganee-and-is-christmas-blind) It's so lovely and I adore everything about both pieces!

* * *

 

_ “Let me get this straight. It’s a week before Christmas but you don’t have a tree yet!?” _

Shiro laughs in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head as he walks around the apartment. “Yeah, I just kind of lost track of time?” 

_ “Shiro, this wounds me. It hurts my thriving Christmas soul!”    
_

“I’m sorry?” Grinning to himself in his bedroom mirror Shiro tries to tame the unruly forelock that keeps falling into his eyes. “But I was thinking, maybe you could come help me pick one out today? If you’re not doing anything, of course.”

The silence on the other end of the line lasts only seconds.  _ “Yeah, sure!”  _ Shiro can hear a lot of noise on Lance’s end of the call.  _ “I’m pulling on my hoodie now. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?”  _

“We don’t have to go this exact minute,” Shiro says quickly but Lance scoffs. 

_ “Of course we do! There’s a tree to pick out and then decorating to do!”  _

Shiro laughs, grabbing his coat and stuffing a pair of warm gloves into his pocket. “Well, I’ll pick you up. I’m borrowing Kuro’s truck so I’ll text you when I’m out front.” 

_ “Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll be ready.”  _

There’s a moment of silence before Shiro smiles, reaching for the keys to the truck. “Thanks for this, Lance.” 

_ “You don’t have to thank me, Shiro. I’m more than happy to hang out with you. Now hurry up!”  _

Laughing Shiro says goodbye and hangs up the phone. Slipping it into his pocket he gathers up a few things and leaves, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the thought of picking out a tree with Lance.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for helping on such short notice.” Shiro offers Lance a smile, his relief still clearly visible. “I've never had to do this kind of thing on my own before.” 

“No need to thank me, Shiro. I'm happy to help,” Lance tugs his hat on, hands patting his pockets in search of something unknown. He digs through them and comes up empty. “Huh.” 

Pausing, Shiro motions back the way they came. “Did you forget something in the truck?”  
  
Lance shakes his head. “Nope, all good. Let's go find you a tree!” He keeps walking toward the tree farm as if on a mission. 

Shaking his head fondly Shiro follows. The tree farm they've come to is small but still has a good selection. There are a few other families here browsing the trees, the neat rows lined up with a perimeter of large glass bulb lights hanging around it.  
  
Lance begins inspecting each tree, sliding his hand along branches and rolling up onto his toes to try and measure the height. He leads Shiro around by the arm, showing him what to look for in the perfect tree.  
  
The older man who owns the farm watches Lance drag Shiro around through the rows and he offers Shiro a sympathetic smile when Lance declares for the fifth time that maybe this tree is the perfect one.    


But no, it's much too tall. Placing his hands on his hips Lance hums in thought, eyeing up the last two rows. A gust of chilly December air drifts through the trees and Lance shivers, hugging his arms around himself.  
  
He turns to look at Shiro over his shoulder, cheeks pink from the cold. “Come on, Shiro. There's a few more rows yet!”  
  
Shiro follows after an excitable Lance, watching as he disappears into another two of towering pines. Unraveling his scarf Shiro loops it around Lance's neck from behind, tucking the warm wool in to protect his neck from the cold.  
  
Looking back Lance's eyes widen a bit. “Oh, but you'll catch a cold.”  
  
“I'll be fine,” Shiro smiles and reaches out to adjust the scarf a bit. He drops his hands and nods. “It suits you.”  
  
A flush spreads across Lance's nose. “Thanks, Shiro,” he murmurs softly, reaching out to thread his arm through Shiro's. “Let's look over here.”  
  
A few minutes later Lance finds it. The tree is a few feet taller than Lance himself, the branches thick and full. It's a little on the slim side, but it will definitely fit through Shiro's front door. 

Lance has gloved fingers wrapped around the tree and he peers past the soft branches tickling his cheek to look over at Shiro. “How about this one?” He asks with a smile, messy hair peeking out from his hat.  
  
He looks hopeful and happy as he practically hugs the tree. He could honestly be showing off a Charlie Brown tree and Shiro would love it.  
  
Tucking his hands into his pockets Shiro smiles softly. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Let's get that one.”    
  
Lance looks back at the tree and smiles, patting the branches and mumbling to himself about how great it will look once it's covered in lights and ornaments. He's asking Shiro about a color scheme when he stops suddenly. “Oh.”  
  
Large, fluffy white snowflakes have begun to fall from the puffy gray clouds overhead. Lance's face lights up in joy and Shiro feels his heart beat just a bit faster at seeing such a carefree, happy smile on Lance's face.  
  
“Shiro, it's snowing!” He laughs, tilting his head back and holding out his arms. “This is definitely a sign. We picked the right tree.”  
  
When he turns to look at Shiro he grins just a little wider as warm hands cup his cheeks. Lance leans into the gesture, tipping his head up when Shiro kisses him amid their audience of trees and snowflakes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
